User talk:KidRah
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User talk:Yyp page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 09:44, April 4, 2010 Re: Question Recently, episodes have covered around about 2 chapters. But back when the anime first started, they regularly animated 4 chapters per episode, sometimes more. The summary articles for each episode have a statistics section which lists the chapters covered in that particular episode. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Aizen Numa Numa While I enjoy a bit of satire as much as the next person, I really don't think this is the place for putting up videos of Aizen dancing. If you want to ask for an admin's opinion to reinstate it, by all means do so, but personally I don't think it should be here; leave it on Youtube. Thank you. TomServo101 10:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Policy Please note that we do not allow crack theories on this wiki. There are plenty of forums out there where you can post such things, but we do not allow it here. You forum topic has been deleted as a result. See Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ichigo's Page (Hollowfication) Technically it is a different mask regardless of that. You should ask [[User talk:Salubri|'Salubri']], as he is the one who organized that section, so he would be able to fill you in better than I can. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Source Yes, there are databooks regarding character stats and some character hobbies, as well as some Volume-released stats given in some Volume packages. The databooks can be found online or bought in stores. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) SOULs should be available (the first databook); not sure on the Bootleg yet (which is the most up-to-date). SOULs has a number of statistical errors regarding characters stats though (Byakuya's birthday, Kenpachi's height, etc). We only used SOULs as a reference for the biographical information, and stats that were not updated in Bootleg (Bootleg is the newer databook). Even though the statistical data changed for a number of characters, the biographical information on the Bootleg should be the same. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC)